Arrivée Impromptue
by Dinou
Summary: Tony ne devrait jamais éteindre son portable, même si c'est pour faire une surprise à sa jolie Ziva


**Titre **: Arrivée impromptue

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Pairing **: Ziva/Tony (que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas)

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: humour, romance

**Résumé** : Tony ne devrait jamais éteindre son portable, même si c'est pour faire une jolie surprise à cette chère Ziva.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur** : fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « règles de Gibbs », thème 1 calendrier, avec la règle : « Ne jamais être injoignable», pour la communauté LJ ncis_fiction.

**Nombre de mots** : 985

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Ziva conduisait tranquillement sa voiture, sans provoquer d'accident, en écoutant distraitement la radio. Elle était sereine et souriante, bien qu'elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Tony. Il l'avait embrassé et avait quitté les locaux du NCIS sans lui dire où il allait, lui disant simplement qu'il la retrouverait chez eux.

Ziva n'aimait pas beaucoup les surprises, mais elle avait appris à faire des compromis avec Tony, notamment ne plus utiliser son entraînement du Mossad pour savoir ce qu'il manigançait et lui gâcher ses surprises.

Ziva se gara devant chez elle, et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un homme de dos devant sa porte. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle connaissait cette personne bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage.

Elle sortit de la voiture et s'approcha prudemment de l'inconnu, peut-être pas si inconnu.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Ziva sur ses gardes.

L'homme se retourna et Ziva se figea : c'était son père, le directeur du Mossad David qui se tenait devant sa porte. Ziva n'avait pas vu son père depuis des mois et elle était loin de s'attendre à sa visite.

« Bonjour Ziva. » dit il calmement.

« Papa ? » s'exclama Ziva. « Mais que fais tu ici ? » demanda t-elle.

« On n'embrasse plus son père ? »

« Pardon. » dit-elle en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père.

« Bien, si tu m'invitais à entrer. »

« Bien sûr. » dtit Ziva en se précipitant sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Son père la suivit dans le salon et Ziva le fit asseoir, puis elle partit lui chercher quelque chose à boire dans la cuisine.

Une fois dans la dite cuisine, elle se saisit de son portable et tenta de joindre Tony, mais le portable de ce dernier était tout le temps sur répondeur.

« Bon sang, Tony décroche ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle entendait encore une fois le répondeur de son amant. « Tony, tu rapplique à la maison vite fait, mon père vient d'arriver. Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigance, mais s'il te plaît arrête et rentre immédiatement. » dit-elle sèchement.

Ziva respira un grand coup, puis se saisit du plateau qu'elle avait préparé et emmena les boissons.

Elle resta un instant dans l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon : son père semblait faire le tour du propriétaire, elle l'entendait lâché des soupires, et se demandait si c'était positif ou négatif. Elle le vit prendre une photo où Tony et elle apparaissait enlacés et souriant au milieu de leurs amis du NCIS.

Son père finit par se tourner et la voir.

« Voici ton café papa. » dit-elle en posant le plateau sur la table basse du salon.

« Merci Ziva. » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, la photo toujours à la main. « Il semble te rendre heureuse. » ajouta t-il en rendant la photo à Ziva.

« C'est le cas papa. » lui dit-elle.

« Est-il sérieux ? Se conduit-il bien avec toi ? »

Ziva avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, son père avait fait le déplacement depuis Tel-Aviv juste pour l'interroger sur l'homme avec qui elle vivait. N'avait-il donc pas assez de travail au Mossad ? Elle allait devoir se renseigner.

« C'est quelqu'un de très bien papa, il prend grand soin de moi, comme je prend soin de lui. »

« Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé le bonheur, même si ce n'est pas avec quelqu'un de notre milieu. »

Ziva ne dit pas que c'est justement ce qui lui plaisait tant chez Tony, il était d'un autre monde, un monde où un père ne formait pas ses enfants dès le pus jeune âge pour tuer. Tony avait eut une véritable enfance, et elle voulait de cette vie elle aussi.

Ziva entendit la voiture de Tony se garer dans l'allée.

« Tu vas pouvoir constater par toi-même que Tony est un homme mâture, sérieux et qu'il est celui qu'il me faut. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. » dit le père de Ziva.

Tony ouvrit la porte et fit son entrée.

« Chérie, je suis rentrée ! » cria t-il en entrant dans la maison. « Je suis repassé au bureau avant de rentrer, le bleu s'est encore retrouvé visage collé à son clavier, je te jure c'était à mourir de rire, surtout quand Gibbs l'a vu. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai prévu pour ce soir. » continua Tony, ne souciant pas que sa compagne ne lui réponde. « Je suis passée chez la Perla, et je peux te dire qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer. » dit-il en entrant dans la salon, un déshabillé féminin plus qu'oser.

Ziva était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie lorsqu'elle vit Tony entrer dans le salon avec la toute petite pièce de lingerie.

Son père la regarda.

« Très mâture et sérieux en effet. » dit le père de Ziva sur un ton railleur.

« Tu nous excuse une minute. » dit Ziva lorsqu'elle se reprit.

« Euh… bonjour… » dit Tony, puis Ziva l'emmena dans la cuisine.

Une fois la porte de la cuisine fermée Ziva laissa éclatée sa colère.

« Bon sang Tony, ça ne t'arrive jamais d'écouter ton portable ! » s'écria Ziva. « Et je peux te dire que ce soir, il ne se passera rien du tout. Et quant à ceci, » ajouta t-elle en se saisissant de la pièce de lingerie. « Ca ne servira pas avant un bon moment crois moi. » dit elle avant de repartir en direction du salon où son père l'attendait.

Tony se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine et une des règles fondamentales de Gibbs lui revint en mémoire : « Ne jamais être injoignable ».

**Fin.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

A +

**Dinou**


End file.
